Electronic devices with integrated millimeter-wave (mm-wave) phased array systems enable wireless transmission of data at high data rates (e.g., multiple gigabits per second). These electronic devices communicate using a signal beam that may be scanned in different directions to identify the receiving or transmitting device. Typically, the phased array includes a plurality of antenna elements that transmit signals at a radiation angle. The phases of the signals produced by the antenna elements are controlled to steer the signal beam at a range of angles around the radiation angle. However, such phased arrays can only provide usable signal power over a limited scanning angle range from the radiation angle.